Peace
by MoonFieldRabbit
Summary: A sad, fluffy fic of what happen years after the series, when Kagome and Inuyasha are both old, and their last moments together. Very sweet, almost guaranteed to make you cry. That is, if you're a sap like me.


                                                            Peace

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Summary: A sad, fluffy fic of what happen years after the series, when Kagome and Inuyasha are both old, and their last moments together. Very sweet, almost guaranteed to make you cry. That is, if you're a sap like me...^_^;

Warning: A sad, yet beautiful ending ahead! I'll find it a major compliment if it makes anyone reading this cry! Also, this is SLIGHTLY based off the ending of Rurouni Kenshin, from the final OAV. It's very beautiful, but there currently isn't an English version to it yet. So...yeah, it obviously is NOT going to be the actual conclusion to the Inuyasha series, but that would be nice, considering the title of this fic is directed towards a certain hanyou. ^__^ I better start this now. I'm blabbing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome looked down at her old withered hands, and smiled, 'So many memories...they all feel like yesterday...' she thought.

Her hair was gray now, and she was quite old. Inuyasha was too. When the Shikon no Tama was completed, he chose to be human. She remembered that day clearly...

~Flashback~

Kagome turned to Inuyasha with the completed Shikon no Tama, "Inuyasha, I'm letting you use the Shikon no Tama for any wish that you want," she said, "because I'll still be by your side no matter what you wish for."

He looked down, and said, "I'm going to become human."

"Why? I thought you wanted to become a full youkai?" asked Kagome.

"Because...even if I don't make a wish and stay a hanyou...I'll stay young, and you....you'll grow older...and die. And I don't want that, Kagome. I want to grow old with you!" he said.

Kagome stared at him, he continued on, "And because I don't think I could bare living on after you die..." his voice was above a whisper.

Kagome reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh Inuyasha..." she said as she hugged him.

He put his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "And because I love you..."

A gasp escaped Kagome's lips, and she hugged him tighter, "I love you too, Inuyasha...I love you too," she whispered.

She closed her eyes as she hugged him, and Inuyasha said quiet enough that Kagome couldn't pick it up, "I wish I was human..."

The pink light from the Shikon no Tama enveloped them, it was warm and comforting, and when it faded, Inuyasha was human. Kagome opened her eyes and looked into his face, and they kissed.

~End Flashback~

Kagome went back to her own time, and told her mother she would be staying in the past with Inuyasha. She had no idea how she was able to. But she did.

Kagome and Inuyasha married when they were 18, and had two children. A boy and girl. Kenji and Kyoko. They were happy.

Sango and Miroku married and had three children. Two boys and a girl. They had moved away though, before Sango had even had their first children, so Kagome and Inuyasha never knew their names. But Miroku wrote often. The last letter Kagome received from Miroku was the day before his death.

Sango and Miroku were both dead. They had died of old age.

Shippo had grown in a handsome fox youkai, and was now going to make a mate out of a fox hanyou he had met when he was younger. Sesshoumaru was still young, he and Inuyasha got along on friendlier terms now. Sesshoumaru had even taken Rin as his mate, and they had four hanyou children of their own. Three boys and a girl.

Kouga had realized that Kagome and Inuyasha were in love, and backed off. He now had a lovely female wolf youkai as his mate, and had five wolf "pups" of their own. Inuyasha and Kouga didn't fight as often anymore, at least not over Kagome.

Inuyasha had been on a journey one last time before his death, and was returning home. Kagome heard footsteps approaching the hut, and saw Inuyasha. Despite how old he was, he still stood proud, though in his old age, not as tall.

Kagome walked over to him, and embraced him. They walked over to the riverside, and sat in the shade of a sakura tree that had grown there over the years. The blossoms were peacefully falling onto the top of the cool water. Kagome sat against the tree, and Inuyasha set his head in her lap. His eyes were closed peacefully, and he looked asleep.

Kagome smiled and started talking, "You know, Shippo will have a mate soon," she said softly.

Inuyasha didn't answer, but lay there, smiling contently in his wife's lap. Kagome continued talking, and eventually she looked down at Inuyasha. In his old age, his hair had gone back to the silver that it had been when he was a hanyou. Although not as brilliant and soft looking. She smiled, and realized he had passed away, "He was at peace...so he found it the perfect time to pass on...he is at peace..." she said, "and so am I..." with that, she sat back and closed her eyes, and passed away to join her soul mate in the afterlife.

And as the old couple both were under the sakura tree, a wind picked up and blew sakura blossom petals around their dead, yet peaceful forms. And as the wind blew, those listening carefully thought they heard a voice gently singing a beautiful song softly...

~END!!!~

Oh gosh. This was so hard to write, cause everyone else in my house is asleep, an I'm trying not to sob loudly...I'd have to say it's my proudest "work" yet. I'm really happy with how it came out. Review or not. It's a one-shot, SOOOO...there will be no sequel or anything. And this is my FIRST Inuyasha fic. In case ya can't tell...hehe. I really do hope that I get a review, I mean, I don't have to, but it would be nice!

And to think...I was going to end the fic with the song "Winter" by Tori Amos...but decided not to. It doesn't really go with this. In fact, I can't think of a song that does. Well, feedback would be lovely!

Ciao!

-Rabbit

Oh yeah, and if any of you think I should continuing writing fics, tell me...cause...uh...I think I suck at writing, and I need other people's opinions. So, should I continue writing fics? Yes? No? Maybe?


End file.
